I Hate You
by blueglassmoon
Summary: You changed me and cared for me for a long time yet you lied to me! How dare you do that! I hate you! one-shot LenxMiku


Author's note: XD I just love writing one-shot story rather than by chapters.. oh well! Here's a LenxMiku ff! yay! Of course, you all know that I dont own them! yaaaay! anyway, please enjoy! :3

* * *

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I TOTALLY HATE YOU! Y-YOU STUPID FREAK!"

Those are the last words of Miku Hatsune to him. Len just sighed at the fact that she hates him now more than these past few days. He does not know what he did to make her angry. It was just so sudden. Just last week, they were hanging out together happily and this week came, she became cold and avoids eye contact with him. He tried to approach and asked her why she's acting strangely. And all she answered was...

"You don't care, Len! Leave me alone!"

_Damn, what did I do now?_ He thought. His usual cool expression is now changed into depressing expression. Miku just made his brain go wild. Len sighed again and decided to prepare his things to go home... alone. Miku and Len always go home together. His twin sister, Rin, is too busy on her work as a student council so she cannot go with them. Well, Len prefer that since Rin always annoys him, embarrassing him in front of Miku. It has been three days and today, he just cannot take it anymore.

"Len, you're still here!" A girl with golden blonde hair called out, opening the classroom door. Her side pony tail that almost reaches her knee dances while she's walking towards to Len.

"I thought you already went home," she added sweetly.

Len scowled secretly then faced the girl with a bright smile. He is secretly annoyed to this girl. She always follows him wherever he goes, always sending mails that always ask him so many questions. And also, she always interrupts his every conversation to his friends especially when he's talking to Miku. That girl will do anything just to drag Len away from Miku.

"I'm about to go home actually, Neru," he said in a matter-of-fact tone, trying not to sound cold.

"Well, that's great! Let's go home together, Len," the girl named Neru declared.

After that moment, Len walked outside the school building... with Neru clinging to him. He just cannot refuse her since she is just being nice and trying her best to get his attention. Len is just a gentleman that can never refuse a girl. He sighed that thought away. He must retain a cool reputation in their school or else all his hard work will get ruin. He does not want that to happen, does he? Len is also trying his best to impress someone. All his hard work will just pay off if that someone noticed his feelings. Len smiled a bit, thinking about that special person. That person has been special since he met her when they were starting for high school.

"Len, are you all right?" Neru asked with genuine concern in her golden eyes.

"Ah. Yes, I'm sorry, Neru," he smiled in response.

Neru has been talking non-stop with Len just nodding and smiling in response. He's just too busy thinking.

When they were about to reach the school gate, Len noticed a glimpse of teal colored hair. He hurried to see who it was, hoping it's her. Reaching the other side of the gate, his smile reaches his ears. He found the owner of the teal hair. Miku looked up to look at Len, growling.

"Well, well, look who's here?" His seductive voice reaches her ears. Miku flinched a little and looked away to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Just so you know, I am not waiting for you," she responded stubbornly, still not looking at him. "I'm waiting for Rin."

Len scowled at her stubborn lies, very obvious lies. With that, he trapped her on the wall with his arms. Miku flinched at his action and looked at him. Len's taller than her by few centimeters; she just realized that annoying fact.

"Just so you know, Miku. Rin went home already... with Gumi and Ring," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You are a terrible liar."

Miku growled again and looked away just to see a frowning Neru. Miku cupped Len's cheeks which made him blush but those hands turned his head to the other side and he found his company a while ago which is now looked annoyed.

"Len, let's go home already," Neru said, adding some frustrated sounds.

"Ah! Sorry! But Neru, you could go home by yourself, right? There's something I have to talk with the lovely lady here," Len said, getting a soft smack on his shoulder from Miku.

"But you said that WE are going home TOGETHER! You're no fair!"

Finally, Neru snapped which made Len to frown at her. She could not help but yell at them. She was so planning to get a chance to walk with Len and confess her feelings for him. Then now, Miku is about to steal that chance from her and she does not want to let it pass. Not now…

Miku faced Len with what-the-hell-are-you-thinking look. She didn't expect for Len to walk alone with another girl other than her and Rin. She thought that Len might have a crush on Neru. Well, that's not surprising since both of them are always talking to each other and both popular. Others say that those two are perfect for each other. Miku yawped silently at that thought of Neru and Len being a perfect couple. She cannot imagine that. Unless he…

"But Neru, I-"

"Go on, Len. I will just go home since all I want to do was to talk to Rin and to Rin ONLY. Bye then," Miku said and walked away from them. _You are just an idiot, Miku. You are an idiot, _she thought and ran away.

Len just stared at her fading image and sighed in annoyance. Neru, still frustrated, gave a long growl. Len finally faced her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, what now, Neru? She's already gone," he said, adding a growl. "Happy?"

Neru averted her gaze from Len. He's mad, really mad. She cannot help but feel nervous. She just made Len really angry now.

"I-I'm very sorry about that. It's just that there is something important that I have to tell you…"

Len suddenly got interested on about what she has to say. He faced her with a calm posture, trying not to scowl at her.

"Go on," he said.

"I-I… I love you, Len Kagamine! I have been in love with you for a long time. I'm trying my best to get close to you so… Please, accept my feelings!" Neru said it out, closing her eyes. Her heart beats faster than before as she held her hands on her chest.

"I refuse," was Len's fast reply.

"W-what? You are not going to think about it?!"

"Why would I? I already have someone who I like. And besides, I don't want to make you wait for long just to accept your wholehearted feelings. I understand your hard work since… I'm also trying to work hard… just to get close to this special person," Len said, scratching the back of his head.

Neru noticed the sudden change of Len. From his calm posture a while ago to an embarrassing expression. Neru let out a smile which surprised Len. She just sighed and turns her back to him. Neru is holding something back to herself and she does not want Len to see what it is if ever if she accidentally lose control.

"Chase her'" she said. "Go and chase after her before someone takes her away from you."

"Neru…"

"Just remember this, Len. You can never find someone like me to chase after you so don't regret it. Even though you are handsome enough. So then, good-bye and good luck!" she said, walking away on the opposite direction where Miku ran.

"Thank you, Neru," he said, bowing and started to run after Miku.

"You are a jerk, Len. A total jerk. Rejecting me like that. I hope you won't regret it," Neru said softly, tears trickling down her cheeks. She's been in love with Len for a long time and now, he just rejected her feelings just like that. But she already saw that coming anyway. She just cannot accept the fact that the guy she loves for a long time is in love with the girl she really does not like. Len just chose the girl with a weird hair color over Neru's beauty. She just smiled at the thought and went on to walk home so she could release all her feelings to her close friends.

Meanwhile, Miku is starting to get tired of running. Why is she running in the first place? Besides, no one is chasing after her. Yes, no one is chasing. No one needs her, no one… not even Len. She flinched at the sudden thought of him. Why is it always Len? Since first year, she's already in love with him, love at first sight to be exact. She's always shy and not very sociable. She wore glasses since elementary and stopped wearing it since her new friends, Rin, Gumi, and Ring insisted that she's more beautiful without those glasses. She really does not have any defect on her eyes. It's just that when she wears glasses, her mind is at ease and will never bother anything about her face or her poor expression. She always idolizes her older brother, Mikuo, which is very expressive, sociable, and very friendly. He's giving off the calm aura just like Len. That's why she feels at ease whenever she's around with Len. She never talked to any boys other than her brother and it was just a surprise that Len approached her and befriended her. So now, she's very open and gained new friends. It's all because of Len, her first love. Miku sighed and leaned on the wall, thinking of how to avoid Len tomorrow, he's quite a stubborn person who will never give up.

"Miku!"

Miku blinked at the sound of her name. Someone just yelled her name. She looked around to see who it was. Unfortunately… very unfortunately, it was Len, running towards her. She quickly hides herself to the other side of the street. But she could hear the footsteps walking towards her and prepared for the worst.

"Stop hiding, Miku. You know that I hate hide and seek," Len scowled at her, catching his breath.

_Len looks… tired_, she thought. And with that, she runs away from him again.

"W-what the?! Miku, wait up! Stop running, will you!" he said, trying to catch up with her. _Dammit! I'm too tired to run more,_ he thought.

"Will you stop chasing me? I don't wanna talk to you!" she yelled, still running away.

"But I WANT to talk to you! So stop running, okay!" he could feel that he's getting more tired of this running gag of theirs.

"You're already tired, Len, so stop running and go home already!"

"There's something I have to tell you!"

"Just mail it to me instead!"

"This is very important!"

"I don't care! Just mail it!"

"Ugh! For goodness sake, Miku, stop running and listen to me!" he yelled out loud. Miku could feel how angry Len is now but she still does not care.

"I refuse!" she stubbornly answered.

"You will surely stop and talk to me!"

"Never!"

"I can do that! I get what I want!"

"You are a total freak! I hate you!"

"…"

That's odd… Len is not answering back. She slowly stopped running, trying to catch her breath. It is really tiring to run fast and she ran into such distance as well. She turned around to check Len then her eyes widened at what she is seeing. A collapsed Len on the ground. Miku quickly went to his side and puts his head on her lap.

"Len! Len! Wake up, stupid!" she called out but no avail. She's about to get panic and cannot hold back her tears anymore.

"Len! Len! I-I'm so sorry for making you do this! I'm not that of a special person yet you treat me so nicely. I did not mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry, Len. I'm so sorry! So please wake up," still no answer.

"Len… Please wake up. I love you… I truly love you since first year so please, wake up for me…" she finally said. She bit her lips trying to hold back her whimpers. Her tears are already enough.

"I love you the most, Miku. Please remember that," a sensuous voice whispered to her ears.

Miku's lashes fluttered open, her luscious emerald orbs are staring at a pair of cerulean eyes gleaming with seductive intent. Len smirked evilly, facing her with his I-told-you-so look.

"E-eh?! Y-you pretended that you fainted! Why you-"

Before she could continue her complains, a soft lips crashed on her own. Hungrily then to mild and very sweet. She could taste a spice of mint from him. Her arms moved onto its own, wrapping around Len's neck. With that, Len smirked and stopped kissing her. Miku scowled at the sudden action of his. He really is a total moron.

Miku stood up angrily and when she was about to go, a hand caught her wrist and pushed her on to the wall. She could see Len smirking seductively, trapping her under him. She gulped, knowing what he's thinking right now. He leaned closer to her and kissed her very passionately. Miku kissed back, she could feel how careful Len is while kissing her. As if she's very fragile and will break in just one mistake. Len held her waist, pulling her closer to him. He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance which she welcomed warmly. He explored every bit of vanilla inside her mouth. Very sweet. Miku moaned at how good he is, she pulled his head closer so he could explore of her. They stopped, catching their breaths. Both of them enjoyed more than enough pleasure.

"Now answer me, Miku. Why are you so angry about me and kept avoiding me these past few days?" he finally asked out.

"Because I saw you at the shopping district with Neru the day when you refused to go to my house to play video games. You said that Rin is asking for you to buy something for her on the market. I went there hoping to see you since you couldn't go but I saw you with Neru. You two looked like that you were enjoying with each other's company. I thought you lied. So I was just so jealous and cannot helped myself but feel angry towards you."

"I accidentally bumped into Neru that time and she offered to help look for some stuffs since I'm not that familiar when it comes to shopping. And besides, i will never lie to you," he said softly, full of concern.

"I-I see..."

"I love you so much, Miku. Me and Neru are not dating if that's what you were thinking. You are the only one for me and I already realized that since our first year," Len said, his forehead touching hers. He cupped her cheeks so she could only look at him and only to him.

"I-I'm sorry… I have to admit, I'm quite dense. I really did not think about that," she said softly, her hands playing with his blonde hair tied into a cute ponytail.

Len chuckled at her statement and quickly pecked a kiss on her lips. He knelt like a knight offering his hand to her princess. His eyes are closed; Miku can't help but to giggle.

"Let me take you home, my princess," he said as he looked at her through his lashes.

"Why of course!" she said, putting her hand on his and they walked home together happily, hand-in-hand.

"Anyway, Miku, may I ask something?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you not call any help by using your phone or scream for some help when I pretended to faint?"

"Oh! That's right! I was panicking and my mind went all blank. Those ideas did not pop out in my head. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Oh well, it's no surprise since you're quite stupid sometimes."

"What?! You're so mean!"

"There's an exam tomorrow so please study harder so you will not fail AGAIN."

"W-what do you mean! I take back what I have said a while ago! I hate you!"

"I love you too, honey~"

"I HATE YOU!"

* * *

Did you like it? / etto... review pleaseeee! arigatou!


End file.
